Oh mon dieu
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: LES SACS SONT ARRIVÉS!Chapitre 4 on line!rr svp, si vous trouver que vous aver pas dallure attender de voir ce qui sort de nos tetes!ATTENTION FOLLE EN LIBERTÉ!En gros, cest des choses que les persos dharry ne feron ou ne diront jamais
1. premier pas vers le monde des fous

**D.A :Ouais ouais on le sait, tout est à J. K Rowling, tout le reste est a nous MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA…**

**_Les choses que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne diront ou ne feront jamais!:P_**

**Harry**: Go Serpentard Aller les Serpentards vous êtes les meilleurs! WOUHOU!!!!!!!! _*se promène avec un petit drapeau vert et écrit dessus 'Vive les Serpentards, Fuck Griffondor!`*_

**Harry** : _*se lèche les lèvres*_ Drago bébé veut tu un chocolat…grrrr

**Hermione **: Yé ben trop long a lire ce putin de livre là!Pis fuck les maudit devoirs trop long pour tout le monde RÉVOLTE!

**Rogue **: Hey Macarena! _*se remue les fesses*_

**McGonagal **: Yo Yo Yo whussup? _*imite un rapeur avec une tuque et les cheveux en punk et du maquillage et les pantalons dans les genoux*_

**Dumbledore** :*_lache un pète_* Toé regarde moé pos comme ca…

**Drago** : A fuck ma famille! fuck les forces du mal!Pis Voldemort va dont te faire….

**Voldemort **: J'ai un petit ……… CONCOMBRE!!!!! Jai UN PETIT CONCOMBRE!!!!!!!

**Ron **: YAHOO_!* se promène tout nu en faisant tourner son chandail en haut de lui*_

**Rogue** : En classe aujourdhui on va faire du… viagra… jen ai vraiment de …. Demander pos pourquoi…

**Neville **: Professor Rogue j'ai encore fait… **Rogue** : MEN FICHE

**Fleur **: _*menace des personnes avec sa baguette*_ Ok là tout le monde vous allez tous me donner tous les gâteaux qui a dans ce crétin de château ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

**Neville **: TREVOR??? On non tu tes faite ecraser… finalement

**Hermione **: Oh Drago j'ai tellement envie de toi, je veux dire que jte veux tout de suite NOW!!!

**Hermione **: JE LE SAIS TU MOÉ!

**Flitwick **: A MAUDIT QUE J'AIMERAIS ÇA ÊTRE GRAND! _* sniff…il est en train de pleurer*_

**Rogue :** _*Drogué sur le viagra sur une chaise tournante*_ W I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sinistra:** _*elle regarde dans une boule de cristal*_ Harry, dans ton proche avenir tu… tu … CRISSE LE BOUTON MARCHE PLUS!!!

**Drago** : _*voix coincé*_ Ahhh Barbie, que tu est belle… je le sais ken… je veut te marier

Oui barbie mon amour!

**Percy **: Yo tout le monde on fais un orgie!!

**Rusard**: TARRETTE TU DE MIALER _*crisse un coup de pied a Miss teigne, regarde des deux sens pis crie' POTTER A TUÉ MON CHAT!!!!'*_

**Nick Quasi sans tête** : Oh pis merde se prend la tete a deux mais pis se larrache au complet SA FAIT TU LA?????

**Ron** : Criss Pattenrond!va dont tuer Croutard au lieu dme miauler apres!

**Voldemort** : Dur Dur D'être un méchant _*petite musique*_

**Rogue **: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world life in plastique, it's fantastique you can brush my hair Undress me everywheerree.. imagination life is your creation…. **come on Barbie lets go party** ah ah ah yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!!!

**Rogue:** Tenons nous par la main et fesons un cercle joyeux!

**Percy **: WOW!REGARDER MOI JE PLANE!héhéhhéhéé sssssnnnniiiiiiiifffffffffff ahhh_* sur la drogue *_

**Harry **: chutt…jlai jamais dis mais…mon amoureux secret c'est…..rogue mais chuuuut….

**Voldemort **: JEN PEUT PLUS CEST TROP DUR POUR MOÉ LA BIZNISS DES TITS CAVES EN ROBES NOIRS_* pouf ces robes sont roses et il est parti ceuillir des marguerites 'lalala!!'*_

**Hermione** : Wow !le ciel est bleu!pis ya du monde en dehors des murs wow!!!javais jamais réaliser!* les yeux grand ouvert devant cet….découverte

**Hagrid :** *_embarque sur un balais*_

Aaaaahhhh paf

**Dumbledore **: tu veux venir jouer avec moi?

**Mcgonakechose** : Oui

**Dumbledore :** Tu veut te battre _*se donne une tape sur le cul*_

**Drago **: _* son quétaine*_ Oh Jack je t'aime tellement….mais je ne peut rester avec toi!Pas avec ce que tu mas fais!tu ma tromper avec Marguarita!Adieu Jack! *Drago * sniff *c trop triste pauvre Jack!OUAAAAAAAAH!

**TOUT le monde :** *se tourne au public* Jamais sans mon lait!

**_MERCI LES GENS QUI LISENT CECI!!!!!!!!!!Reviews!svp !_**


	2. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDSviagra

DISCLAIMER: POURQUOI???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????  
Snape: C'Est la danse des canards  
  
Drago à un génie : Je peux devenir moldu??  
  
Dursley : Harry est notre petit chouchou!!!  
  
Hermione : A BAS LES ELFES DE MAISON!!!*se promene avec une pancarte*  
  
Drago : On fait un tour de poney!!!!  
  
Voldemort :Je vais changer le monde avec une chanson..  
  
Snape :pouet pouet pouet!  
  
Harry : LES DURSLEY SONT MES MEILLEURS AMIS!* donne une caresse Dudley*  
  
Remus à Snape : I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh somehow I cant put you in the past, I do anything just to fall asleep with you will you remember me, cause I know I won't forget you.  
  
Dumbledore: Soyont funky!  
  
McGonaqqch: Hit me baby one more time  
  
Snape: Peux tu bouger comme moi?  
  
Lucius : oui  
  
Snape : Essay de faire ça *tourne en bougeant son cul)  
  
Lucius : *fait une pirouette, pis commence un strip tease  
  
Tout le monde : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*ILS MEURENT TOUS*  
  
Mère de Drago : IL MA JAMAIS FAIS ÇA POUR MOI!  
  
Voldemort :c'est plus efficace ce truc là qu'Avada Kedavra Goyle qui parle avec Crabbe : tu sais on devrait se mettre au régime peut- être qu'on seraient plus intelligent  
  
Crabbe : *après quelques semaine*Regarde Goyle ça a marcher ton régime!écoute!e=mc2  
  
Snape : *ramasse des coquillages sur la plage avec un petit panier* lalalala schtroumph lala  
  
Voldemort : AAAAAAAAAAAA MA TÊTE EST EN FEU!MES PAUVRES CHEVEUX MES PAUVRES CHEVEUX.j'ai est tu des cheveux?  
  
Le Grand Schtroumph : qu'est-ce que je stroumph ici moi! Je suis pas dans Shtroump potter moi!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :'(  
  
Gilderoy : L'apparence est la dernière chose qui compte pour moi.  
  
Fleur : J'VX DES GÂTEAUX! J'VEUX DES GÂTEAUX!*sniff* WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!:'(  
  
Hermione : Je veux devenir une STAR PORNOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Percy : *chante sous la douche* IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN*  
  
George :Est-ce qu'il; y a un âne dans la maison?  
  
Fred : Ben Percy a appris à devenir animagi pis il se transforme en âne, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté de bestiole  
  
Molly : JTAVAIS DIS DE PAS LE DIRE!  
  
Fred à George : George, tu me ressembles *les yeux grands ouverts devant cette découverte*  
  
George à Fred : J'ai remarquer ça ses derniers temps  
  
Snape : *sest tindu les cheveux blond*J'Ai toujours su que ça me ferait bien  
  
Snape entre dans la grande salle.  
  
Tout le monde meurt  
  
Snape : quoi? Je me suis seulement laver les cheveux  
  
Dobby :*entre dans une salle pleins de miroir* WOW que je suis beau!mais javais remarquer que j'était vert!!!Aille pis j'ai ben un gros cul!!! Drago : *sur le toit d'un gros édifice de 50 étages* JE VOUS AIME TOUS LES MOLDUES!!!VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS PERSONNES DU MONNNNDEE!  
  
Snape : *avec une jupe que les personnes portent pour dancer à Hawaï* YAHOOOOOO!!J'ADORE CES VÊTEMENTS PLEINS DE COULEURS!*fais une dance Hawaiienne comme dans le film Lilo et Stitch* A WIKI WKIK MAI LOHI LOHI HAWAIIN ROLLER COASTER RIDE!  
  
Tout le monde : SMARTIES Gardez les rouges pour la fin!  
:- :- :- :-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
  
PIS???comment vous l'avez aimer???REVIEWER NOS ADORABLE PETIT REVIEWERS! 


	3. pourquoi tu me regarde?

Draco : *chante faux* LA LA L_A_AA_AAAA_A_AAAAA_A_AAAAA_ *Se fait assomer par une cuisse de poulet*

Pattenrond : *se fais courir apres par des souris vampires*

*Fred pars a courir en criant a ron*

Ron : Quoi  ke t'as??

Fred :Je te jure je te niese pos, j'ai vu kelkun qui ressemble a moi comme deux gouttes d'eau

*Ron se frappe sur la tête* (ouch)

Hagrid a perdue du poids

Il embarque sur un balai

AAAAAHHHH

POOF

Hagrid : Ouch, J'abandone!

Harry est **supposé **être en train de se battre avec voldie mais y court partout

Voldemort : Au secours, ya une ombre qui me suit!!! Haa à l'aide!!! Ôte moi ca ôte moi ca!!!

**À LA UNE!!!**

Voldemort est retrouvé mort au cirque en ville aujourd'hui après avoir visité le labyrinthe des miroirs ,… on se demande toujours la raison de son affreuse mais non –regreté mort!

Les mauraudeurs apres avoir confectioner la carte du château, vont en dehors.

Peter : James?

James : Quoi?

Peter : CHUS PERDUE!!!

Sirius : MOI AUSSI!!

James : A y penser… MOI ITOU!!

*remus se frappe la tete contre le mur DU CHATEAU*

Dumbledore :*il pitch son bureau pis fait une poque dans le mur*

Sont out mes crisses de livres de magie noirs???!!!!!!!!

Frodo : Hey… chus pos supposer detre icitte moi!!!

Remus se deguise en citrouille pour lhaloween (ben quoi, c'est inoffensif pis ca goute bon)(ß pense croche!)

Remus : Je suis comme une bête dans le lit!

Snape entre dans la grande salle

Tout le monde meurs

Snape : Koi???? Mes cheveux sont meme pos PROPRES!!!

*snape se regarde*… *yé en bikini*

**À LA UNE!!!!**

Hier la bibliothèque de lecole a ete bruler et on a retrouver Hermione Granger avec des allumettes… on se demande toujours la cause de cet accident…

Voldemort parle a son petit serpent en peluche :Oui Oui mon petit copain, tout le monde pense que je suis fou, quoi?? Tu as faim?? Je vais aller chercher ta bouteille…

Harry pogne lepee pour la planter dans le gueule du gros gros enorme(ya besoin detre au regime) serpant : trop… pesant… **BAM** OUCH MES PIEDS!!!

Ron: Hermione, veut tu bien me dire comment on fais pour ouvrir la boite a images… euh.. oor-diiii-na-teur?

Ce que draco transporte dans son sac :

Defense contre le mal :le livre

Un peigne

Du mascara

Un petit porteclé de 'Hello Kitty'

Un livre de clifford'les aventures du gros chien rouge'

Des verres de contacts bleu-gris

Un parapluie a la mary poppins

Des lucky charms

Le livre jaune et noir :L'art de la potion pour les nuls

Une photo de goyle encadré

Une photo de Harry encadré

Une carte mémoire avec les lettres de lalphabet dessus

Une barbie pis un ken

Dumbledore : EEENNNN revenant de Rigo a prout a proout a PROUT *lache un pet* cest tu de ma faute jai des gazs!

McGonnagal : Lets twist again! *pogne des crampes dins cotes*

Ron*survole une montagne de seins* je pense je suis pos dans le bon film moi…

**À LA UNE!!!**

Aujourd'hui on a retrouver lucius malfoy mort au côtés d'un poteau electrique. On croit qu'il avait tenter de le monter pis dy toucher parce que y savait pos cetait koi mais on est pas sure!!!

Draco est en train de mourir de soif pis y voit arriver harry avec une bouteille

Draco : ca veut dire koi ca, detergeant a vaiselle, ah pis fuck *glouglou**y rote* *ya des bubulles*

McGonnagal :*glou glou glou glou glou glou glou glou*…la biere arrive…voulez vous ke je call une pizza avec ca?

Gilderoy : Je suis le plus courageux!!!!

Ron :ya une araigné sur ton épaule

Gilderoy : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*tombe sans connaissance*

Tout le monde : Winners, on gagne à y aller souvent!!!

*voldemort a un sac de winners remplie de souliers a talons hauts*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bon merci merci… ok lol aver vous aimer ca?? Si oui dites le nous, si non dites le nous kan meme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pis onn a question a vous demander… vouler vous quon fasse 1 ou deux chapitres juste sur les sacs des personnages??? Dites nous votre avis!!

~Amalia et Louna a.k.a. The Mauraudettes


	4. Les sacs!

D.A: Tous les persos sont à J.K Rowling!

N.A:VOILÀ LE 4 CHAPITRE! Fak……………c'est ça qui est ça!:P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 4 : les sacs !^^_**~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione 

-Comment étudier pour les nuls

-Une photo encadré de Snape

-Une lettre d'amour de Trelawney

-Un livre de quidditch

-Des suçons

-Une version brûler du livre _L'histoire de Poudlard_

-le CD du commercial _Du lait_

-Un fer à friser

-4 de ses anciennes baguettes brisées

-Une deuxième photo encadrée de Snape

Snape 

-Comment comprendre les potions pour les nuls

-Le language de l'amour pour les nuls

-Comment se laver les cheveux pour les nuls

-Comment attirer une partenaire pour les nuls

-Comment avoir l'air méchant pour les nuls

-44 bouteilles de graisse (marque special seulement pour les cheveux !)

-Une photo de Gilderoy encadré 

-Un petit bouquet de marguerite

-Une douzaine de robes roses 

-Une sacoche Pokémon

-Un petit toutou licorne

-Des boxers à l'éffigie de Harry Potter 

-Une photo de Minerva encadrée

-Des autocollants de James

-Un dessin de Sirius entourée de petits cœurs

-Une barbie qui dit '_I love you Snape! Snape est le meilleur!'_

Remus 

-Un guide pour vos amis les chiens

-Comment être un loup-garou pour les nuls

-36 colliers de chiens différents

-Un fond de teint pâle pour avoir l'air malade

-Une photo de Snape encadrée

-Le grand livre des phrases intelligentes

Gilderoy 

-Une photo de lui-même encadrée

-Sa propre signature

-Le grand livre des nuls pour les nuls

-Comment perfectionner son sort d'_Oubliette_

-57 perruques blonde

-95 dentiers de dents parfaites

-Le guide de la beauté pour les nuls(pense qu'il l'a pas encore lu…)

-Une cassette enregistrer de sa voix

-Une vidéo cassette de lui même(pensez-croche:P !!!)

Percy 

-Comment être nul pour les nuls

-Comment écrire le parfait rapport de fond de chaudrons 

-Comment être arrogant pour les nuls

-Comment laissez tomber sa famille pour les nuls

-La vie Homosexuel pour les nuls

-Une photo de Snape encadrée

-Comment être le parfait préfet pour les crétins

-38 badges de préfets fucké par Fred et George 

-45 bouteilles de teinture roux

-Comment se peigner les cheveux

-85 peignes cassés

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

cheres cheres cheres amis, ennemis et reviewers, vous avez aimer ce que ke vous aver lu??? Vous en vouler dotre ??? alors REVEIWERE SILVOUSPLAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Amalia

p.s. jai laisser louna ecrire toute tout seul !!!

C TROP GENTILS LOL^^

Byebye 

~Louna~

    &

~Amalia


End file.
